piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:P
P Parasol A parasol was a canopy designed to protect against rain or sunlight. While making a distraction during the cursed crew's surprise attack on the Dauntless, Pintel and Ragetti used parasols to hide their cursed appearances. Pardon The action of an executive official of the government that mitigates or sets aside the punishment for a crime. Cutler Beckett attempted to give Jack Sparrow a full pardon with the Letters of Marque. Hector Barbossa also accepted a pardon from King George II after the War Against Piracy. Parley A term used to attempt to negotiate a conflict rather than fight. According to the Pirate Code, when under Parley, an enemy cannot be harmed until the Parley is completed and the person returned to place of origin. From the French verb parlez (to speak). Peanut The peanut, or groundnut (Arachis hypogaea), is a species in the legume or "bean" family (Fabaceae). Pearl A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusc. The finest quality natural pearls have been highly valued as gemstones and objects of beauty for many centuries, and because of this, the word pearl has become a metaphor for something very rare, fine, admirable, and valuable. Peg leg A wooden leg, usually tapered, strapped onto the stump of an amputated leg. Hector Barbossa had worn a peg leg during his time as a privateer. Penny A penny is a coin (pl. pennies) or a type of currency (pl. pence) used in the British Empire. It is often the smallest denomination within a currency system. Pie A baked dish of fruit, or meat and vegetables, typically with a top and base of pastry. Piece of Eight Term used in reference to the Spanish Dollar; commonly associated with pirate treasure; the term given to the nine objects of the Pirate Lords used to bind, and later release, Calypso.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Pig Any of several mammals of the genus Sus, having cloven hooves, bristles and a nose adapted for digging; especially the domesticated farm animal Sus scrofa. It can also refer to a nasty or disgusting person; a dirty or slovenly person. Pilotage The technique or act of piloting; a pilot's fee. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/pilotage Pirate An outlaw who robs ships. Captains Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Blackbeard and Sao Feng were among the many pirates during the Age of Piracy. 's arm.]] Pirate brand A mark of a pirate; a punishment for many crimes. Jack Sparrow was forever branded a pirate after refusing to transport slaves for the East India Trading Company. Pirate hunter A person commissioned to hunt pirates, usually a naval officer or a privateer. Pirate Queen An unofficial title used by powerful female pirates like Laura Smith and Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla. Pirates of the Caribbean One of Disney's biggest franchises, which include a theme park attraction and a film series. It's abbreviated as POTC, PotC or just the word Pirates. Pirates of the Caribbean Online An online game based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. It's abbreviated as POTCO, PotCo or Pirates'' Online'. Plunder To take booty; rob. Anything that could be stolen to be sold on at a profit.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Poison A substance that causes injury, illness, or death. Popinjay A conceited, foppish, or excessively talkative person. Poppycock Foolish talk; nonsense. Por favor Por favor, a Spanish term for "please". Port Port has two different meanings: *A place on the coast at which ships can shelter, or dock to load and unload cargo or passengers; also used to name the town or city containing such a place, for example Port Royal.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *The nautical term of the left-hand side of a vessel. POTC Abbreviation for Pirates of the Caribbean. Also abbreviated as PotC or '''''Pirates. POTCO Abbreviation for Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Also abbreviated as PotCo or Pirates Online. Pot calling the kettle black A situation in which somebody comments on or accuses someone else of a fault which the accuser shares. Pound The pound sterling, commonly called the pound, is the official currency of the Great Britain and the British Empire. It is subdivided into 100 pence (singular: penny). Powder monkey A powder boy or powder monkey manned naval artillery guns as a member of a warship's crew. Poxy Slang for a person deemed worthless and contemptible; literally to be infected with a pox. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/poxy Pregnancy Pregnancy is the fertilization and development of one or more offspring, known as an embryo or fetus, in a woman's uterus. Priest church.]] A person authorized to perform the sacred rituals of a religion, especially as a mediatory agent between humans and one or more deities. Prison A facility in which people are physically confined and deprived of a range of personal freedoms, generally as a form of punishment that has been forcibly imposed upon them by the state. Prostitute Prostitutes were women who provided sexual services in return for payment. Protégé A person who is guided and supported by an older and more experienced person or mentor. When he was young Jack Sparrow was called Captain Teague's protégé by both Admiral Lawrence Norrington and the Pirate Lord Mistress Ching. Providence The manifestation of divine care or direction. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/providence Prophecy A prediction, especially one made by a prophet or under divine inspiration. The Quartermaster of the Queen Anne's Revenge was known to have the ability to see things before they happen, after being zombiefied, thereby making prophecies. He prophesied Blackbeard's death in the hands of a one-legged man. Pub A public house, where beverages, primarily alcoholic, may be bought and drunk. Many pubs also provide food and/or entertainment. Notable pubs included the Captain's Daughter in London.''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Pubs were sometimes referred to as taverns. Punishment A penalty to punish wrongdoing, especially for crime. A suffering by pain or loss imposed as retribution. Any treatment or experience so harsh it feels like being punished. Those who go to Davy Jones' Locker have to deal with punishment that stretches on forever. Notes and references